Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of computer interaction, and more particularly to the field of input and output methods for interaction within software applications.
Discussion of the State of the Art
Computer and electronic device input methods have traditionally centered around the use of keyboards and pointer devices for many years. However, with the rapidly-expanding virtual reality industry, new interaction methods are being explored including a variety of controllers for gaming, wands, and motion-based input devices including gloves and camera-based hand tracking. However, these devices all focus on interacting with a user's hands, and ignore other parts of the body that could be used to improve interaction and immersion, while also expanding the possibilities for data collection.
What is needed, is a means to track the position, orientation, and movement of a user's whole body, to enable the use of their torso as a new input method. What is further needed, is a means to utilize a user's torso for two-way interaction, applying feedback to the user's body to facilitate a “whole body immersion” that is not possible through traditional control arrangements.